The invention pertains to water pumping apparatus and systems for pumping water out of the ground. Prior art pumping apparatus are shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,070 entitled "Jet Water Pump Apparatus" which issued Feb. 18, 1975 and my U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,728 which issued Oct. 7, 1975 and entitled "Dewatering Pump Apparatus."